crash_bandi_project_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
AIMITTY
AIMITTY was a term created by 2091riveraisrael in which described the relationship between Aimi Reese, and Kitty Katswell. The relationship between Kitty Katswell and Aimi Reese was revealed to be Heated and hated, as both Women share a strong hatred for each other, in which Aimi was known to start this heated rivarly by tricking and conducting sexual advances towards Reese in 2005, which would eventually cause a 17 year old Kitty Katswell to forever hate and despise Aimi Reese, after Reese himself chose Aimi over her, leaving Kitty Katswell both Angry and heart broken. Kitty's anger for Aimi's actions would cause Kitty to join P.A.W. at age 21 in 2009, where most of the criminals around Petropolis to forever retire, while at the same time file restraining orders and law suits against the Katswell family. P.A.W. however eventually shut down due to pour business and a bad history, eventually forcing Kitty to instead join T.U.F.F, which at the time was a new agency. After joining T.U.F.F at age 22, in 2010 her aggressive antics despite being directed towards actual villains for trying to destroy Petropolis would continue on for 5 years until Kitty's reunion with Reese in 2015. The Reunion with Reese in the year 2015, would forever put a hostile Raise in the relationship between Kitty and Aimi, to the point that Aimi would purposly conduct bold and daring antics to insure that Kitty no longer is able to start a Relationship with Reese, these antics would often end up causing Reese to eventually lose his memory, Kitty's younger sister to lose her voice, and eventually almost causing the near death of Reese himself. Eventually Kitty despite attempting to contain her emotions in order to try and keep Reese away from the shore lines, while at the same time even allowing him to live with her, Kitty after having to be tricked by Aimi into luring Reese to her, which eventually left Kitty Tied up in rope, and Reese under a spell from love Potion developed by George Mitus, eventually lost her temper, when Aimi made the potion permeant after kissing Reese on the lips so that the effects would make him fall in love with Aimi, and only Aimi, this action and betrayal would cause an enraged Kitty to Break free of her restraints and literally almost kill Aimi, until she was held back by both Toja, Dudley, and blocked by her younger sister begging her to stop, though Kitty stopped, Aimi now panicked eventually fled into hidding, where she was never seen again, but was pronounced dead 12 days later, where it was discovered that she committed suicide by purposely infecting her wounds sustained by Kitty. Even in death Kitty stated that Aimi was no where close to being an actual friend, and that she deserved everything she got from her, revealing that she shows no Sympathy for Aimi's demise, and even went as far as to Coughing up a Hair Ball on her Grave. After Aimi's death Kitty's personality soon healed after Reese's wrong decision in 2005. ''Trivia'' Category:Relationships